Brendam
Brendam, Island of Sodor |year_opened = 1900 |managed_by = * North Western Railway * Wellsworth and Suddery Railway |lines = Brendam Branch Line |no_of_platforms = 0 |previous = Suddery Upper Brendam }}Brendam is a town located at the extreme south of the western shore of Suddery Bay with a population of 4,500 and is home to Brendam Docks. It is the top station for Edward's Branch Line and an important harbour. History ''The Railway Series'' The "white mountains" visible some two to three miles to the northwest of Brendam are spoil heaps of quartz and sand from the china clay pits. The clay is used in making porcelain, paper, paint, plastics, medicines and cosmetics. It is shipped from Brendam all over the world. This is a recent development. Until 1949, Brendam was a quiet fishing village where apparently nothing much ever happened. In the early 1900s the Wellsworth and Suddery Railway extended to Brendam with the intention to set up a port here, but after a few years they abandoned the project and transferred to Tidmouth in 1912. The village had grown up around the mouth of a small river. St. Brendan's Church (the only church on the island dedicated to the 6th century missionary), though small, has a conspicuous 15th century tower standing slightly apart from the main building. It was erected as a landmark to guide boats along the only safe channel by which to enter the harbour. Now the pattern of life has changed. Fishing has declined and the majority of the (now) 4,500 inhabitants are employed in one way or another by the Sodor China Clay Company. The clay beds were discovered in 1948 and the Company was formed to work them. A new harbour, capable of accommodating ocean-going vessels, was built some one and a half miles south of the old one and a private railway laid down to link the Workings with the harbour and the North Western Railway. This line is worked by the Clay Company's own locomotives, Bill and Ben. There has naturally been considerable housing development, not only round the harbour area, but also on the hillside above the old village. Great care has been taken to ensure that the new buildings shall harmonise with the old. The Clay Company and their architects have succeeded admirably in this. Much more difficult has been the establishment of a harmonious relationship between the two communities - "the Villagers and the Clayboys", the old inhabitants and the new; but now after over fifty years there are welcome signs that the two communities are at last fusing into one. There has been a Girl's School in the hills above Brendam since 1873. ''Thomas & Friends'' In the television series, the docks at Brendam are the busiest on the Island. Additionally, the station of Upper Brendam is located near the town. Appearances The station of Brendam has been seen very little in The Railway Series but in Thomas & Friends, both the docks and the station have made frequent appearances. Trivia * Although it is mentioned in The Island of Sodor: Its People, History and Railways that the village of Brendam had developed round the mouth of a small river, it has never been depicted on any of the various maps of Sodor. * Brendam is often misspelt "Brendham", particularly in merchandise and in the subtitles of DVDs. See also *Brendam Docks *Sodor China Clay Company *Brendam Branch Line *Upper Brendam de:Hafen von Brendam es:Brendam he:ברנדאם pl:Brendam ru:Брендам Category:Stations Category:Inhabited areas Category:Edward's Branch Line Category:Landmarks Category:North Western Railway Category:Wellsworth and Suddery Railway